Bondage in Storage
by GoxHaya
Summary: When a certain wannabe-nation shows up at the World Meeting dressed to be invisible, Prussia has a feeling there's more than what meets the eye... Present for Ninja of Thunder


Hey guise, we're kinda mean, eh? Uploading this before TaTaoTL, but hey! ;D This is for Ninja of Thunder as the 200th reviewer of TaTaoTL! *gasp* Hot damn! Anywhos, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Neither Go-chan nor Haya-chan own Hetalia, despite wishes of such a thing. This is completely for the heck of it and for no profits. There are no relations between real-life countries and APH charries x3

**

* * *

Bondage in Storage**

The tears that left those mauve eyes became indistinguishable from the streams of sweat working their way down bare skin that rose and fell irregularly through the pants the body gave in attempts to regain a proper oxygen level. His incredibly heated forehead rested against the cool wall on which his tied wrists sat above him while those half-lidded orbs turned back to the man directly behind him.

How had Canada, also called Matthew Willaims, gotten himself into this situation? It was very simple, really. It had started out as a normal enough day...

"Kumishi, I'm late!"

The bear appeared rather uncaring towards the man's plight as he flitted about the room getting dressed whilst he himself sat on the bed watching.

"Why am I always, always, _always_ late?"

Kumajiro blinked his black eyes and gave no other response.

"Maple! They're gonna be so angry with me! I don't-"

"They won't notice." The polar bear said flatly.

Only now did Canada stop and turn to glare at his friend. "Don't say that! They will notice this time!" And just because of his being so rude he then left the liar at home and left for the meeting. He would prove Kumajirou wrong! People would be waiting for him, yell at him for not being on time, have been sitting there for-

"'Ey Matt!"

Huh? So deep in thought on his tirade into the conference building Canada had walked right past his friend Sealand. Now he turned to face the boy, smiling a little. "Sorry, Peter, didn't see you."

Because he was too small, right? The complex of a child, as always. But Sealand was not going to get sidetracked today! He shook off that angered face and replaced it with a grin. "They changed the room and sent me to fetch you."

"They-They did?" Everyone had remembered him enough to tell Sealand to get him? Canada almost felt tears in his eyes he was so happy! It was wonderful! He grinned. What would Kumajirou do when he heard this?

... This being that the room he was led to was a storage room into which he was pushed by a mere child. And because of his size the Canadian had put up such little fight in fear of hurting him that the man himself ended up tied at the ankles and wrists with no clothes but his underwear? Or how about that Sealand didn't even both putting tape over Canada's mouth before he left disguised as the blond because he knew the guy could never get his voice loud enough for a call for help?

Canada didn't have a devious working mind. He simply couldn't fathom why Sealand would do what he did. Other countries would know instantly, that is, if they could ever remember who it was Sealand was always dressing up as to sneak into world meetings. The extent of Canada's invisibility went so far that one just had to dress up like him to suddenly become unnoticed. Which was Sealand's plan from the beginning. Smiling like a fool, the psuedo-Canada took his seat at the conference table and the meeting began with none the wiser.

Save one.

How was Sealand to know that Prussia, the one person who never forgot Canada, would be attending the meeting? He almost never did, much preferring to make a mess of the German household and break every rule his brother made while the stern German was gone. But for once he felt like tagging along. Okay, sure, he had totally beat all his video games and needed more, but he felt like something new too!

So there sat the albino, red eyes glued to the fake Canada. If Sealand was here in Canada's clothes, where was the real Canada?

Under this gaze the dressed boy whimpered and lowered his face to hide a portion of it behind the dark teddy bear he held in his lap. Was Prussia onto him? What was he going to do? His eyes darted around the room to assure himself that no one else was watching him so through deduction he came to the conclusion that it was only Prussia that had seen through his disguise. It was such a good one, too! He'd even gone through the trouble of getting the real clothes and glasses this time! Even if he was starting to get a headache under that prescription. Damn, Canada was blind!

When the meeting was paused for a break, Prussia made a beeline to Sealand. Before either could speak, he grabbed the kid's arm and pulled him out of the room so they could talk in private. Once in a hallway with no one in sight, Prussia turned to the kid and crossed his arms. "Where's Matthew?"

The boy gulped, keeping his eyes on the ground while practically sweating in his anxiety. "Umm... He got lost?"

Prussia rolled his eyes, completely unconvinced. "Really? How did you end up with his clothes then?"

"I found them on the-Okay fine!" God, why was Prussia so good? Only he could read into this facade! Sealand whined and finally looked up. "I tied him up, took his clothes, and left him in a closet."

Those words sent chills down Prussia's spine as he stared at Sealand in shock. Canada was tied up, naked, in a closet? "What did you say?" He asked huskily.

Mistaking the change in tone as anger, Sealand broke down. "I jumped him and put him in the storage room! I just wanted to go to the meeting and be like a real country, alright? It didn't work last time, but with the real stuff I was sure it would work!"

"Oh it worked fine. No one noticed," Prussia's eyes wandered as he spoke. There was barely a second's pause before asking, "Which closet?"

Sealand sniffed, "the one at the end of the hall the east wing bathrooms are in... Are you gonna make me give them back and tell England?"

"_Nein_." Sealand's hair got a playful ruffle as Prussia almost ran down the hall. "Go have your fun as Matty, kid!"

The innocent blinked, watching Prussia run. Why was he heading towards where Canada was without taking back the clothes? Before he could ponder this longer the meeting was called inti session again, causing Sealand to run back in.

A soft groan echoed a hint in the room only partially filled with boxes. It was hot in there! Canada stretched out his legs and leaned his head back. Already he could feel his pores start to moisten his skin with the beginnings of sweat atop his slightly flushed skin.

A sudden rush of cold air greeted Canada as the door flew open, the light disrupted by a Prussian figure. Prussia swallowed and licked his lips. This was better than he imagined. "_Allo_, Matthew."

"Gilbert!" He'd been saved. He knew not how, nor did he care. Canada just wanted out. With the help of the boxes he leaned on he managed to stand and turn, showing his backside to Prussia and nodding down to the rope binding his feet, tied at the back. "They're a lot tighter than the ones around my hands. Can you please undo them first?"

"No, I think I like you better this way," Prussia purred, stepping inside the closet and closing the door behind him. Pale fingers trailed up Canada's spine as Prussia's lips turned upward in a grin. "You look so fuckable tied up," he whispered into Canadian ears.

"_Q-Quoi_?" Came in a French squeak that wavered in the shudder his body gave involuntarily. Already he was hot enough, he didn't need Prussia stepping into the scene and riling him up. By now pressed against the wall in trying to flee that touch Canada turned his gaze back to Prussia with a pleading look. "_Gilbert_."

_Gott_. Did the guy not realize that just turned him on? The little control Prussia might have had was completely lost at the sight of Canada's expression, the sound of his voice. Fuck he was _hard. _"Say my name again," he demanded, pulling Canada into his arms and taking in his scent. Even sweaty and stuck in a closet for hours, he smelled delicious.

The feel of his erection against his back did not go unnoticed by Canada, birthing more shivers despite his rising temperature. He was almost panting now he felt so hot, face flushed and eyes half-lidded. "Gilbert _please_."

"You don't have to ask twice." Canada was twirled around so their lips could mesh in a heated kiss, Prussia pulling Canada as far into him as possible. In return the boy moaned in the back of his throat as if to resist, lying to his body that surrendered to such force. The pair of band hands came up to grasp Prussia's shirt.

Prussia grinned as he slipped his tongue past Canada's lips, teasing the shy nation's tongue into playing with him. As their tongues danced, Prussia slowly moved a hand from Canada's waist to his crotch. He teasingly rubbed against the hardening member through the fabric of boxers. Such attention agitated it all the more and brought another moan from Canada who was finally forced to pull back to gasp for breath that, quick as they were, broke the saliva connected them so it could fall along the side of our Canadian's lips whilst he watched Prussia with hazy violet bedroom eyes.

Something about those eyes drove Prussia over the edge. He growled and attacked Canada's mouth, invading every inch of the wet crevice as he swiftly made away with the boxers blocking him from his fun. Without any warning, his heated hand took hold of Canada's erect cock, thumb placed on the head to tease the slit.

Into the kiss Canada gasped in a jump before giving something between a mewl and a whine. The hands still at the other's chest now desperately tried to push him back, actual tears budding in the corners of his tightly shut eyes.

Prussia broke the kiss reluctantly to look down at the protesting blond, still massaging the dick in his hold. "_Was_?"

"Wha-What do you mean what?" Somehow he managed a glare through the fog clouding his thoughts, biting his lip to keep back a groan in response to the continued handling of his member. "I'm already th-_this_ hot and you're going to torture me like that?" At this point he wanted it and he wanted it now, before he exploded from the sun forming in his belly. To communicate his urgency he roughly pulled Prussia back into him for a bruising kiss, which the albino happily returned, hands sliding down to cup Canada's ass.

He parted the cheeks and teased the hole, but didn't put any fingers in just yet. "You need to supply my lube," Prussia whispered into Canada, their lips still touching. Of course the one day he didn't bring lube would be today. Not that saliva wasn't sexy.

Why was he not surprised? Of course... Now he could return the favor. Canada gave a small impish grin and whispered, "Supply it myself?" As he had spoken his hands had been rising to now reach his lips. A pink tongue parted the lips slowly and began trailing his own fingers, therein coating them with his saliva. During such work eyes remained on the albino.

Oh fuck. Prussia's eyes were locked on that tongue. This was torture, making him watch this! But he made no move to take back control of the situation. He was too curious to see what Canada planned on doing...

And soon enough he was killed like the cat he was. Though it be on the fairly difficult side, in reaching his tied hands down Canada prepped himself. Starting, he allowed himself no chance to expect it and pushed a fingertip. A gasp came from him, then a long shudder, before he panted and continued through the actions of stretching and wetting himself, moaning and breathing heavily all the while.

Pants started to seem like a really stupid item, watching Canada finger himself. Much too tight were Prussia's pants with each moan. Not letting his gaze leave Canada for one second, Prussia slowly discarded his belt and clothing, now allowing his cock to stare up at Canada longingly. The kid needed to hurry up and touch _him_ already.

A panting mess by now, Canada leaned back against the wall at the finishing of his preparation. Once breathing a little better he giggled faintly and licked his lips. Prussia looked so desperate and pathetic like that. Almost like the needy puppy he saw him as, Canada reached forward to stroke Prussia. Excited tremors ran through Prussia's body at the hot touch. He leaned into it and murmured lustily, "My turn."

"Oh really?" The hand made a feather light descent to Prussia's base, trailing his balls with the fingertips.

Sure, the teasing could be cute at times, but in this closet and so fucking hard? Enough was enough! "Unless you'd rather I get myself off and leave you struggling, still bound," Prussia growled.

So angry. He could continue teasing though. Canada shot him a glare before he bent down to lick the man's tip before he knelt down and took it into his mouth during continued affections of the tongue.

Prussia gasped and looked down in wonder. Normally it took quite a bit of convincing to get Canada to so lovingly bring his lips to Prussia's dick. A giant grin erupted on the albino's face as he reached down to stroke Canada's sweaty hair, a continual, low moan of delight coming from his throat.

Under the petting hand Canada gave a faint purr against the rod in his mouth. He was quite shocked at himself to be honest. So forward out of nowhere. But damn he needed sex so bad it hurt. Not to mention living in a cooler place, heat tended to muddle his brain.

A deep breath was taken in when Canada finally pulled away and stared at the reddened limb before him, now slick.

Spell broken, Prussia laughed and pulled Canada up to kiss him once more. It didn't last long, for he sent his tongue down the blond's chin, neck, then to a cute little nipple, where he nipped it lightly. Bound feet were suddenly kick out from underneath the Canadian, strong, pale hands catching him and kneeling him against a wall. Prussia nibbled on Canada's ear from behind and plunged into him.

At the sudden entrance Canada cried out and his tears fully formed. Saliva accumulated in his mouth at an increased rate and his tears spilled as he turned and shuddered. "_Dieu_," he whimpered, his hands hugging the wall over his head trembling as his legs did. He pushed back onto him jestingly. "Go!"

As tempted as he was to move slowly, the heated, primal need of sex quelled those temptations. Prussia pulled back, then sent himself even further inside his lover. One hand he held on top of Canada's, keeping his balance as he built a rhythm and played with a Canadian nipple.

Normally timid and relatively quiet during intercourse, under this raw passion Canada could not help but give small cries and moans at each impalement. Between the sensations his brain received from a tortured nipple and those from his insides as he was rammed into he had little to tie him to reality and instead gave in to the pleasure, meeting Prussia each time. "G-Gilbert," he groaned.

Canada's change did not go unnoticed, and rather it spurned Prussia on. He growled playfully and released his victim nipple to turn Canada's head to start a heated kiss. With a slight shift of his hips, he hit home and swallowed the pleasurable cries Canada freely let out. He tightened his grip on Canada's bound hands and moved his free one yet again to grasp the blond's weeping cock.

The already bombarded brain seemed to fry itself and send sparks into his eyes as the shut themselves ever tightly. Nothing but ecstasy was known to him at that moment when the sensations reaching a climax in his prostate being hit so expertly. He pulled his head away from the kiss and bent it down in a tensing of his body before he again gave a cry and shuddered longly just as he coated Prussia's hand with a Canadian milky liquid.

With a groan of his own, Prussia shuddered and climaxed, riding it out inside his love. Chuckling, the albino brought his hand to his mouth and licked the substance coating it. "Delicious as always," he purred, pulling out, then falling back onto the floor, holding Canada close to him.

In Prussia's arms Canada rubbed at his eyes to clear away the accumulated tears before he properly snuggled into the man. "In no way would I have been able to guess something like this would happen when I woke up this morning," of a sigh. Then he paused and flushed. "Can-Can you untie me now?"

Snickers shook them both as Prussia did so, pulling the boxers around Canada's tied ankles up around his waist as well. Looking at his discarded pants, he grinned and started unbuttoning his shirt. "I'll lend you my clothes so we can get yours back from the kid."

"_Quoi_?" Purple eyes turned up from watching the rubbing of his reddened wrists to stare at Prussia in surprise. "Give me your clothes-? But then _we_-?"

"We what?" The albino purred playfully, nipping at Canada's bottom lip. It was so much fun making Canada uncomfortable.

When he was finished changing Canada blinked and brought his hand up to his face and found Prussia's sleeves extended a little more than his. With the fabric there he shyly sniffed and giggled quietly. It smelled like him.

"I'll be right back." Before his Prussian love could protest Canada was out the doors. Oh, and that bit of rope he'd salvaged? Used to secure the storage room's double doors. As they shook from Prussia's banging Canada walked away grinning.

**End

* * *

**

Can we get it set in stone that I will never be used to PruCan? And that I'm really not that good at ukes? Dx I'm sorry, people, I really am. Um... Ninja, I hope it makes you happy at least somewhat. I tried. I'm sorry I fail


End file.
